The Younger Years
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: "Family don't end with blood." Those are words Ava took to heart since she was a little girl. She might have not been related to any of them, but they were the closest thing she had to a family. Read about the many adventures she goes through when growing up. A sort of prequel to my story, "A Hunter's Soul." Chapters filled with one shots and episodes taking place from seasons 1-3.
1. Chapter 1: The girl with the brown eyes

_**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters and I only own my OC.**_

 _ **Story details:**_

 _Hello my lovely readers! Welcome to my new story :) This will be a sort of a prequel from my other story, **A Hunter's Soul** , focusing more on Ava's childhood with Bobby and the Winchesters. There won't really be an order to this story since the chapters will mostly consist of one shots and some episodes between seasons 1-3 (Before she meets her guardian angel Castiel.) Still though, I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and the face claim I have for young Ava is Rowan Blanchard. So just imagine her when I'm doing one shoots with a young Ava. _

_Please R &R thanks! :)_

 _P.S. If you haven't read my story **A Hunter's Soul** go read it. (: _

* * *

_"Your eyes, your eyes tell me everything."_ _—_ _She wants revenge_

 _Chapter 1: The girl with the brown eyes_

 ** _Sioux Falls, South Dakota_**

 ** _1998_**

Bobby never wanted kids. At least that was what he would tell himself. Growing up in an abuse household made him feel unworthy to be a father _—_ to broken...to damaged. He was afraid that he would only bring unhappiness to that child's life. So he figured that if he stayed away from the topic of children, his wife Karen would forget about it. But he was wrong...so wrong that the two had a argument over it, leaving Karen feeling sorrow for all she wanted was a family. Unfortunately Bobby never got the chance to apologize for his mistake to her, because three days later she ended up getting possessed. Back then _—_ before he became a hunter, he knew one way of getting rid of a demon and that was to kill them. Which is what he did. He was forced to kill her in order to get rid of demon that latched onto her.

After that he was heartbroken. His heart shattered into a million pieces. And the only thing that he could think of to fill up that empty hole he had in his heart was to hunt down monster, stopping them from hurting others like they hurt his wife. But no matter how many demons, poltergeists, werewolves, and vampires he hunted _—_ nothing made the feeling of emptiness go away.

Over the years he met a lot of hunters. Rufus being one of them. He was the one who introduced him to the hunting world and taught him the proper way of exorcising demons. Another close friend who was in the hunting world was John Winchester. An old pal, who much like himself was trying his best to kill any living dangerous supernatural creature out there. The only difference between them was that John was doing it for revenge. Bobby learned though that John had two young boys _—_ Dean and Sam Winchester. And Bobby himself became like a second father figure to them. He watched over them whenever John had to go on a case and couldn't take them with him. He got to spend time with them and he watched them grow up. Which for Bobby felt great, because it made the feeling of emptiness go away...at least for a while. And that made him think about his wife Karen...maybe she had been right. Maybe he would of been a good father _—_ he definitely would of been better than his _._ But it was too late, his wife was dead...which meant he would never get the chance to be a father now.

But that all changed one night, in the year of 1991.

Bobby still remembered that night clearly. It had been a very quiet night in the Singer household, and he was doing research on some poltergeist case that was happening in a small town in Iowa. He was so into the research that he became startled when he heard his phone ring. He confused as to who would be calling in the middle of the night, but he answered it anyways.

And it was that very phone call, that ended up changing his life forever.

The phone call was from Miranda Faye, wife of Collin Faye. A young hunter that he had known for a few years now. Bobby and him had gone on several hunts together and even his wife Miranda had helped out quite a few times before as well. Bobby admired the couple, for they reminded him when he was married to Karen. They were filled with so much life and love.

Sadly, that phone call proved to be a bad one. Miranda called asking for help, saying they were being under attack by some demons. Bobby immediately became worried for them because he knew they had a baby girl who was only six months old _—_ Ava Marie Faye.

So after he finished the phone call, he ran towards one of his cars and drove off in their direction— practicality racing to get there before anything happened to the young family.

Unfortunately when he did get there...it had already been to late. Once walking into the house he came face to face with the dead body of Collin and Miranda. A total complete disturbing sight to see _—_ that the once lovely couple he knew...were now dead.

But he knew he couldn't stop, for he still needed to find the baby.

And he did find her. He found her in the upstairs closet in the couple's bedroom. He figured Miranda must of hidden her in there away from the demons. Speaking of demons...

He checked the whole house and found no signs of them. Meaning they had escaped...damn.

But the sudden little cry coming from Ava made Bobby look softly at the baby he was holding in his arms.

She was so tiny...so innocent. She had no idea to what had just happened to her mother and father and that made Bobby feel sad. She didn't deserve to have her family get killed...no one did.

Ava let out another whimper and opened her eyes making Bobby gasp lightly. He stared at them with wonderment. She had the warmest brownest eyes he has ever seen, reminding him of Miranda. She had her mothers eyes...and that made him think about the promise he had made to Miranda over the phone. That he would look after Ava, that he would take care of her, if anything were to happen to her or Collin. And he was going to make sure he went through with that promise— by God was he going to.

That was about seven years ago...

And since then Ava has been with him, raising her as if she were his own child. She was now seven years old and was growing up to be such an adventurous, curious girl. Not to mention she was a stubborn child as well. That made Bobby smile. Her stubbornness definitely came from Collin. But for her age the older hunter found it very adorable, not to mention funny as well.

Like today for example, instead of wanting to play with a few dolls he had gotten from Ellen to give to her, the young brunette wanted to help him with the cars outside. Which made him slightly confused, since little girls were suppose to play with dolls, right? Then again no matter how much he tried, she just didn't want to play with them. She said they were boring and she would much rather work with him outside, fixing the cars.

Such a puzzling little girl she was, but Bobby didn't mind not at all _._ Because when he asked why she wanted to, she gave him the most heartfelt earnest answers he has ever heard and gazed up at him with those brown eyes of hers.

"Because I want to be like you daddy."

And after hearing that from her, the feeling of emptiness he had felt for so long, had finally gone away.

She called him her dad. And even though he wasn't— not biologically anyways, because her real father would always be Collin. Bobby would make sure that he would be the closest father figure she would ever have, and treat her the same way that Collin would of done so. He would make sure to keep the promise he made to Miranda in his heart, and most importantly he would be the father that Karen would of wanted him to be.

This little brown eyed girl was his second chance, and he was going to make sure to protect her with all his life.

* * *

 _A/N: So what do you guys think? I really did have fun writing this. I mean the whole fluff towards the end was adorable! The idea of writing a story taking place before season four just kinda came random to me, but I'm liking it. And like I said in the beginning, the chapters won't be in an a exact order because I really wanted to write more scenes focusing on Ava's childhood with Bobby and the Winchesters boys when she was younger. I will add chapters when she's helping out the boys during cases between the seasons 1-3 though, because I mean who else wants to read more when Ava was a youngster? Right? :D but If you guys have any requests or ideas for one shots, please don't be shy and let me know :) Please R &R, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: A weekend with the Harvelle's

_**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters and I only own my OC.**_

* * *

 _"The shorter the visit, the quicker you'll be invited back." ― C.J. Langenhoven_

 _Chapter 2: A weekend with the Harvelle's_

"Tell me again why I have to stay here?" asked twelve year old Ava. The young tween was standing outside next to Bobby. She was staring intently at the an old saloon, whose bright lights spelled out, Harvelle's Roadhouse.

"Because..." Bobby said grabbing her bags from his car. "Like I said before I ain't taking you on this hunt with me, it's to risky." He glanced towards her and gave her a chastising look. "And there's no way I'm leaving you home alone anytime soon, because what happened last time."

Ava groaned and kicked the dirt with her shoe.

"I almost burn the kitchen _one time_ and my home alone privileges get taken away." She muttered, downhearted. "So not fair."

Bobby sighed. "Look I know you want to go with me, but I promise you'll like it here." When she didn't respond back to him he continued. "Ellen is a close friend of mine and I know you'll like her. She also has a daughter a few years older than you, but I'm sure you'll get along with her as well." This time he heard Ava let out a huff, turning to fully look at her, Bobby saw the nonplussed expression she had on.

The hunter knew how she did with meeting new people _―_ it made her feel anxious, especially with people around her age. He knew about the bullying she dealt with at school, and how that made her nervous to befriend others. And frankly Bobby hated the fact that she was bullied, it made him want to find those punk ass kids and yell at them. Hell, he's even gone to the school before and was close to doing that, but every time he's done so Ava was there to stop him. She didn't want him fighting her own battles. She wanted to do it on her own. She was strong that daughter of his. But he can still see how vulnerable she was...like right now.

So with a in comforting gesture, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on kiddo, buck up. You'll be fine. I promise."

At that Ava still didn't say anything, but instead released a small smile on her face. Silently telling him, that she was grateful for his kind, encouraging words to her.

The two of them kept walking until they reached the front entrance of the saloon. Bobby didn't even knock, he just walked straight on in, with a still silent Ava behind him. She was carefully looking around the place. It was empty and quiet, which surprised her. She would of thought it would of been full with people _―_ guess it was still to early _._ The inside though was a whole a lot nicer than the outside, that was for sure. To the right of her was a bar counter, there was a juke box, a bunch of tables and chairs for the customers, pool tables, and lastly there were a few arcade games in the corners. Which instantly caught her attention _―_ she loved to play video games _._

The sound of a door opening and closing made both hunters look towards the bar. A women with light brownish hair caught their attention, and upon seeing the two of them, the women let out a smile.

"Bobby!" She exclaimed with joy walking over and brought him in for a hug. "So glad to see you, you old timer!"

Bobby scoffed light heartily but returned the hug. "Who you calling old timer." He pulled back and stared at the women with a small grin. "Good to see you too, Ellen."

Ellen returned the smile and glanced towards Ava. "So this must be Ava." She took out her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Bobby here is always talking about you."

Ava shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." She said in a soft voice, politely.

"Listen Ellen, once again thank you for watching Ava while I'm gone. I promise I'll be back no later than Sunday." Bobby reassured her, gratefully.

"Oh nonsense, she's welcome here anytime. The both of you are." Ellen laughed.

"Thanks Ellen." Bobby smiled, before he grew pensive. "I should, uh, probably be on my way now." He turned to look at Ava who had a look of uncertainty on her face. The hunter brought her into a hug. "I'll see you in a few days, alright?" He felt her nod her head against his shoulder, before he pulled away. "Take care." And with that he walked out of the roadhouse, but not before he gave her a finale wave.

Ava sighed, still standing in the same place next to Ellen.

"So how about I get you something to drink?" Ellen offered, and then chuckled. "I mean I know your underage, but do you want a soda or something?"

"A soda would be fine, thank you, ma'am." Ava said politely.

"Well aren't you full of manners." Ellen replied amused. "You don't have to call me ma'am, just call me Ellen." She said putting a hand on her shoulder leading her towards the bar. "Here take a seat, I'll get you your soda." Ava sat down on the chair and wait patiently for Ellen to return.

"Here yeah go honey." Ellen said returning with her soda.

"Thanks." Ava said, taking a sip.

Ellen then saw the bags next to her, on the floor. "Oh here, let me take those for you." She said grabbing her bags. "I'll go put them in the spare room next to Jo's."

"Jo?" Ava repeated tentatively.

Ellen smiled. "Jo, my daughter. She's a few years older than you, she's around here somewhere. Hold on." She said before she let out a yell. "Jo!"

"Yeah, mom!" A girl's voice hollered, and not even five seconds later, the door leading to the kitchen swung open revealing a young blonde who looked about eighteen or nineteen. She instantly reminded Ava of a barbie doll. She was slender and petite and had fair hair that complimented her features as well. She was without a doubt a pretty girl. "Oh." Jo stopped when she saw the young brunette sitting, sipping her soda. "Hello." Jo said offering her a friendly smile.

"Jo this Ava, Ava this is Jo my daughter." Ellen said introducing the girls to each other.

Jo suddenly got a look of realization on her face.

"Ava?" She asked. "Ava, as in Bobby's adopted daughter?"

"Uh..." Ava said put on the spot. "Yeah."

Hearing her voice of flatter, Jo immediately began to feel bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry _―_ I didn't mean to..." Jo started to apologize.

Ava lifted her hand up, stopping her. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

Jo nodded her head as awkward silence began to fill the air.

"How about I go make dinner while you two get accentuated." Ellen said, turning to look at Ava." You want anything specific honey?"

Ava shook her head. "No, I'm fine with anything."

"Alright." Ellen smiled before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving both of the girls outside.

Ava shifted in her seat, continuing to drink her soda.

"Hey." Jo's voice caught her attention, causing her look up at the blonde. "You wanna play some video games?"

At the mention of video games, Ava's eyes lit up with interest.

"Uh, sure." She answered timidly, but with a smile.

"Alright, come on." Jo said tilting her head, indicating her to follow her. The two of them walked to the corner where all the arcade were at, and turned to look at her. "Okay, which one do you want to play?" The blonde asked the brunette.

Ava pursed her lips. "Which one do you recommend."

At hearing this Jo, smiled a sly smile. "Well, I personally like the game Point 10 Buck. But I gotta warn you, I got the highest the score on that game."

"I think I can take you." Ava said with a grin, making the blonde laugh.

"Alright, then show me what you got."

So the two girls played for about ten minutes. The first two rounds were won by Jo, but after a while Ava seemed to get a better hand on the game and surprised Jo when she beat her record on the fourth try. The blonde let out a surprise awed gasp and looked at the brunette with esteem in her eyes. She let out a chuckle. "Well, kid looks like you got skills. I would say it was beginners luck but...I gotta admit your good."

Ava blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

"So is your shot in person as good as the one in the game?" Jo asked her.

"I guess so. Though I'm better at aiming with my crossbow." Ava told her, leaning against the arcade game.

"So then you hunt?" Jo questioned.

"Well, I've been on hunts with Bobby before." Ava admitted.

"Why didn't he take you this time then?" Jo asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Ava sighed. "He said it was to risky for me...and he didn't want to leave me alone at the house because I almost burned the kitchen down last time I was alone." She paused for a second and saw the bemused expression Jo had, before adding. "It was an accident though! I was trying to bake him cookies, to surprise him. Unfortunately I wasn't belt to bake pastries."

Jo let out an amused laugh. "That's _―_ that's quite a story."

"Yeah...so no home alone privileges for who knows how long now." Ava grumbled.

"Hey, well we're not chop liver over here you know?" Jo said playfully pushing her shoulder.

Ava laughed. "Sorry, I just kind hate being treated like a...kid."

Jo sighed. "I know the feeling."

"So...you hunt too?" Ava asked.

Jo bit her cheek inwardly. "I want to but...my mom doesn't approve of me doing so."

"Oh." Ava mumbled.

"My dad was a hunter...so hunting is like a way for me to have some sort of connection towards him you know?" Jo admitted to the brunette with a emotional voice. And Ava did, for she knew what its like loose a loved one. Hunting for her also seemed like a way to be closer to her parents too.

"Yeah." Ava whispered. "I do know."

Jo gave her an understanding nod. "So..." She said moving onto a different subject. "You go to school?"

At the topic of school Ava let out an aghast sigh.

Jo took notice of this. "What's up?"

"I don't really like school..." Ava mumbled.

Jo let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, me either." She took a peek at the brunette. "You get picked on?"

"Yup..." Ava uttered.

Jo glanced towards the ground. "Same here."

Ava's eyes widen at this. " _You_?" She said in disbelief. "But...your pretty. Why would they pick on you?"

"Thanks for the compliment." Jo said with a smile, before it flattered. "Doesn't matter though, they know I'm different. _I_ know _I'm_ different" She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "To them I'm just the freak with a knife collection."

"I think knives are cool." Ava said in a small voice, trying to make her feel better.

Jo got a smile on her face. "You know what kid...your not so bad."

"Your not to shabby yourself." Ava admitted with a grin.

The two girls talked and laughed some more before Jo got a small smirk on her face.

"Hey, you wanna meet Ash?"

 _Ash_? Whose that? Ava nodded her head. "Sure."

Jo's smirk grew. "Hey Ash!" She screeched, causing Ava to jump slightly from where she was standing. The sound of someone getting startled, made Ava turn towards the pool tables. She noticed a man with who was staring at them with a daze in his eyes. "What? Is it closing time yet?" He slurred.

Jo laughed. "No Ash."

"This is Ash?" Ava asked staring him.

Jo nodded her head amused. "Yup, he's a genius."

Mouth agape, Ava stare turned doubtful. " _Him_?" For Petes Sake he had a mullet!

This 'Ash' guy turned to look at her. "Hey, whose this little lady?" He asked a smile playing at his lips.

"Ash this is Ava, Ava meet Ash." Jo introduced them. " The Roadhouse personal computer expert."

"You're a computer expert?" Ava asked furrowing her eyebrows. "No offence but you sure don't look like one..."

Instead of being offend, Ash looked at her with a smile, like he was fond of her. "I like you already, brown eyes." He said getting up from the pool table, lazily stretching his arms over his head.

 _Brown eyes?_ "Uhhh, thanks?" Ava awkwardly muttered, unsure of what else to say.

"So Ava here is gonna stay here with us for the weekend." Jo grinned. "Figured I'd introduce her to you, Dr. Bad-ass."

 _Huh? Dr. Bad ass?_

Ash rose his thumbs, giving the girls a thumbs up gesture.

"So let me get this straight. Your name is Ash, and your computer expert that goes by the nickname of Dr. Bad ass?" Ava said in amusement, finally letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums me up." Ash grinned lazily, leaning against the pool table.

"Well...aren't you quite the character." Ava quipped, making both Jo and Ash chuckle gleefully.

"So are you brown eyes, so are you." He jested back to her, with that same smile set on his face.

"Foods ready!" They all heard Ellen call out. She came out of the kitchen and smiled towards the group. "Come and wash up, I made burgers." She gazed at Ava with a smile. "Hope you like it. Bobby's mentioned to me before, that burgers are one of your favorite meals."

"Yes it is, thank you Ellen." Ava smiled at the women, liking her more and more. She was like a motherly figure to her, with her nice and kind attitude that shes been having towards her since shes gotten here.

Jo and Ava made there way towards one of the tables, but Ava glanced back when Ash wasn't following them.

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat?" Ava asked him, raising one of her brows.

"I'll be there in a few brown eyes. Gotta stretch my legs first though." He said before doing some ridiculous leg stretches, only making her laugh even more. She shook her head amused and continued to follow Jo.

She started to think that maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

Because when Bobby came back and asked her if wanted to come back again, Ava couldn't help but let a smile cover her face, giving him the answer of...

 _"I wouldn't really mind."_

And although she sounded laid-back and jaded, deep down she actually felt excited for when her next visit to Roadhouse would be.

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked this one shot with Ava meeting Ellen, Jo, and Ash :) I mean who doesn't love their characters? Not to mention I miss them so much! Also we got to read Ava having a sisterly relationship with Jo, Ellen being a motherly figure to her, and her having a unique friendship with Ash who calls her brown eyes *Haha* It was really entertaining to write her scenes with them. (: Anyways, don't forget to R &R please! If you guys have any ideas for one shots don't be afraid to let me know. I'm open up for any ideas, kay (: Btw for the face claim I have for young Ava is Rowan Blanchard from Girl Meets World. She's exactly how I pictured Ava to be when she was younger._

 _P.S. Don't forget to read 'A Hunter's Soul' (:_


End file.
